Bellona (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Battle Maiden= |-|Golden= |-|Torment= |-|Enyo= Summary Rome has forgotten her. Bellona, the Goddess of War, took no time to build temples or gather worshippers. She favors only those for whom war is life; for that is where she thrives - not on the steps of hallowed basilicas or in whispered prayers, but in the blood-soaked mud, among the breathless armored troops, in the roar of victory. When Rome was young, Bellona ran with her armies, conquered her enemies, made her strong. As Rome aged and began to crumble, she fought only with her strongest and most cunning of worshippers, Lucius Cornelius Sulla. Sulla rose through the ranks by accomplishing impossible deeds of heroism and ruthless prowess. His enemies feared him, his soldiers loved him, and everywhere he went, Bellona rode with him. Together they quelled the Germanic hordes, they broke the Social War, they sacked Athens. Sulla was utterly undefeatable, and it was the Goddess of War that made him so. But the Roman Senate moved to displace Sulla and end his rise to glory. "March on Rome," Bellona quietly urged, "and you shall rise as no other." Emboldened, Sulla commanded his legions and took the city streets, Bellona at the fore, slaughtering the gladiator-slaves that stood against them. The Senate buckled. They cast the vote. Sulla became the first life-long dictator of Rome. During Sulla's reign, Bellona was worshipped for the Goddess she was. But Sulla had grown old. His wars were over. Bellona moved on, and Rome forgot. But the forgotten are not gone. Gods clash in titanic conflict. It is in war she thrives. No one will forget Bellona the Goddess of War this time. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly Low 2-C Name: Bellona, Goddess of War, Enyo (Greek name) Origin: SMITE Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Deity, Roman Goddess, Goddess of War Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification (For herself and her allies, via Eagle's Rally), Probability Manipulation (Can manipulate probabilities to make her armies victorious), Fire Manipulation (Can generate fire in battle and imbue her weapons with it), Weapon Creation (Can create swords, spears, hammers, maces, whip, and shields), Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation, Life-Force Absorption (Can absorb the life-force of her enemies with her whip), Empowerment (Grows stronger with violence and conflict) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to other regular gods like Hou Yi who shut down nine suns. Was able to keep up with a casual Chernobog although he wasn't really trying to harm her during their fight. Fought against a Ragnarök-amped Hades) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Ares. Easily reacted to Argus's attacks) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar '(Comparable to other gods who can displace stars) 'Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe+ level (Can take hits from other regular gods and survived to a strike from Chernobog) Stamina: Unknown, possibly Limitless Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range, extended melee range with weapons, dozens of meters via throwing her weapons Standard Equipment: Various melee weapons like a Sword, a Hammer or a Whip, Her Shield, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Very High due to being a deity Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Master of War:' Upon giving or receiving hits from Basic Attacks, Bellona gains Protections and movement speed for 4s. (max. 5 stacks). *'Shield Bash:' Bellona dashes forward and bashes with her shield, dealing damage and Slowing enemies. Bellona gains 1 Stack of block for each enemy god hit. Block absorbs all damage from a single Basic Attack and reflects a portion of the damage around her. Bellona then makes Basic Attacks with sword and shield until out of combat, and every 3 successful basic attacks she gains another Stack of block (max. 3). *'Bludgeon:' Bellona summons a hammer and spins, hitting every enemy around her and then smashing forward in an overhand attack. Each enemy god hit in the spin increases the damage of the overhand attack. Bellona now makes Basic Attacks with her hammer until out of combat. Every hammer attack hits all enemies in melee range and only benefit from 33% of Bellona's total Lifesteal. *'Scourge:' Bellona summons a scourge, dealing damage to all enemies in a line. Enemies hit are Disarmed, and cannot make Basic Attacks. Bellona now makes Basic Attacks with a scourge until out of combat, which has extended range (+4) and every third attack heals Bellona. *'Eagle's Rally:' Bellona plants a Roman flag, granting Protections and increased Physical Power to allied gods. Enemies directly under where the flag is placed take damage and are Stunned for 1s. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Roman Gods Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Whip Users Category:Mace Users Category:Shield Users Category:Brawlers Category:Warriors Category:Murderers Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SMITE Category:Absorption Users